


Hug Me Again?

by janey_p



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [22]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffvember 2020, M/M, Prompt Fill, Rain, Towels, Walks On The Beach, Worried Gordon, unconcerned Thomas, wheedling for hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_p/pseuds/janey_p
Summary: Someone has a love for water. Who might that be? A certain ex-SEAL, maybe?
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Hug Me Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #22: **Soft summer rain**
> 
> Stories in the same universe: [No Good Deed Goes Unpunished ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443404), [Hug Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597833) and [Fowl Play](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733135)

It happened rather suddenly. One moment they were walking along the beach—enjoying a peaceful afternoon together—and the next, the weather took a turn for the worse.

Not that Thomas seemed to care. And the weather wasn’t _that_ bad, Gordon supposed. On the horizon, the sun was already starting to break through the clouds again. But for now, it was raining—more than a drizzle, but nowhere near a downpour. It kind of felt like a warm shower, almost pleasant. If only they weren’t slowly getting drenched…

But Thomas still didn’t seem to care. He looked entirely relaxed, with his eyes closed, his head tilted back, and a smile on his face. It was rare to see him so much at peace with himself.

The sight made Gordon smile too—happy that his boyfriend was happy. That was… until he remembered what had happened the last time Thomas had gotten thoroughly soaked. He did _not_ want to go through a clingy, germ-infested Thomas phase again anytime soon!

So he nudged Thomas and said, “Hey, let’s go back now.”

“What?” Thomas asked, blinking at him with a confused frown. “Why?”

“Because I think there’s not a single dry spot on you anymore. I know that _I_ am completely wet by now…”

“So? If we had gone swimming, we’d be just as wet.”

“And we’d have dry towels with us and fewer clothes on. Mine are starting to restrict my movement.”

“Oh! If you’re uncomfortable, we can, of course, get out of the rain.” Thomas offered, then winked at him and added, “I won’t let it be said that I’m an inconsiderate boyfriend.”

“It’s not about me!” Gordon countered, a bit frustrated. But at Thomas’s raised eyebrow, he amended, “Well, not _just_ about me.”

“But I’m not bothered by my wet clothes. No need to worry about me, really.”

“You say that now, but will you still think so when you’re sick again?”

 _“Oh!”_ Thomas breathed in sudden understanding. “That’s what this is about. But still no need to worry. It’s much warmer today, and the house is only ten minutes away, and that’s if we walk slowly. I don’t get sick _that_ easily. I swear.”

“Still, I’d really prefer it if we went back and got dry again now. Please?”

Thomas relented and thankfully didn’t comment on Gordon walking much faster now than they had before.

*** * ***

Back at the house, in Thomas’s bathroom, Gordon couldn’t help but get the biggest, fluffiest towel Thomas owned and start drying him off himself. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust him to do it properly—it was that it made Gordon feel better. Like he could control the situation.

Thomas let him do it with a smile that suggested that he found Gordon’s worry adorable. Usually, that opinion bothered him a lot, but not today. He could take the quiet amusement if it meant that Thomas continued to indulge him.

Besides, the moment he started toweling his hair dry, Thomas was leaning right into it with a blissful expression on his face. So he wouldn’t be able to claim he’d just endured the ministrations.

“Your turn,” Thomas decided gleefully, once Gordon was done. And before Gordon could protest, Thomas was returning the favor. It… felt really nice, Gordon had to admit to himself.

By the time Gordon thought that, surely, he must be dry enough now, Thomas slowed the firm rubs to what felt like caresses. It sent a shiver down Gordon’s spine, which earned him a knowing grin from Thomas.

And then the little bastard stopped and took a step back, announcing that he was “all done” in a far too cheerful way. Gordon was _not_ disappointed but vowed to get some revenge, later, anyway. For now, he’d let Thomas think he’d gotten away with it.

“Now, how about some prophylactic cuddles?”

Thomas’s question startled a confused “What?” out of Gordon. What the hell were “prophylactic cuddles”?

“I wasn’t lying when I said that cuddles make me feel better when I’m sick. Stands to reason that if they’re applied ahead of time, they’ll make sure I won’t get sick in the first place.”

‘Huh, must be Thomas-logic…’ Gordon thought. No need to try and make sense of it. But judging by the hopeful look aimed in his direction, Thomas was just using it as an excuse to get his tactile needs met. The guy was utterly shameless, sometimes. 

Not that it was a particular hardship to indulge him. Gordon was getting pretty fond of all the physical contact himself. So he’d allow the excuse—but not before he’d let Thomas see how hard he rolled his eyes at his nonsense.

“You could have asked like a normal person, you know?”

“Yeah, but where would be the fun in that?” Thomas grinned.

One day, Gordon would probably get used to _that_ , too. For now, he just dragged Thomas to the living room and hoped he’d shut up once he got what he wanted.

Hope died last, after all, didn’t it?

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve got John Newman’s _Love Me Again_ stuck in my head, ever since I decided on the fic title. And only because both titles share that “Me Again”. XD  
> I just _love_ my brain… *cue epic eye roll*


End file.
